My Angel
by Five-Princess
Summary: Inspired from the movie who maid my childhood. Chad falls in love with Rachel. What s gonna happen t ?


Chad POV

Rachel. Only this name can bring me many memories. Her sweet blond dirty hair and her sea blue eyes. Just perfection. If she was with me, I will kiss her. I don't know why. She is just... wow. I love her. Yes, I said it ! Its no lies. She is bad but good at the same time. She is serious but funny without exagering. She is... mine. No she ain't but I wish she could. I'm in love with the leader of the Kids Next Door and ?

Cree: Chad ? Maurice buy us coffee. You want a cup ?  
>Me : No thanks. Cree: Are you okay ?<br>Me: Yes... Just tired.  
>Cree: Kk bro.<p>

Cree went away with a question mark on the top of her head (Exageration).

Rachel POV

Chad. This guy is stupid. He put bras of girls. Why should i care about someone like him ? He is blond, selfish, stupid and... too much charming. He will never be my type. NEVER ! Either way, I was walking down the street with my own shadow. I do this every night because I need to make my head empty of all this world. I don't bring my Ipod ( I don't have one... I just have an MP3), my phone ( I don't have one.) or nothing exept my shoes. I put my hands in my jeans pocket. Then, i go home after 2 or 3 hours. My mother always yell at me but I don't care.

Chad POV

Just thinking about her walking in the dark. Alone. With no one to protect her. She is so dark.

Normal POV

Few weeks after Rachel's new routine, Chad was tired. Alway saw his or her angel walk alone in the perfect black sky. He saw her walking again. (This part is in a Bratz movie i know !) Rachel turned and saw Chad on his moto. He stopped and gives her a cute smile.

- What ?  
>- Hey Rach...<br>- What ?  
>- You're cute when you're angry.<br>- Stop this teenager !  
>- Hey... I tr to be fine with you. - Gr...<br>- You wanna come ?  
>- No !<br>- I'll just bring you home.  
>- No.<br>- I'll not hurt ya miss.  
>- I said no.<br>- Rachel ! Its scared me see you there. And without a coat !  
>- As I know you're not my mom !<br>- I'll give you mine ok.  
>- No !<p>

Chad remove his coat.

- Chad...  
>- Hey, all for you !<br>- What are you talking about ?  
>- I... think you are beautiful... without a cold.<br>- Thanks.

He put his coat on Rachel's shoulders and leaves her a sweet kiss on a cheek.

- Tell me what's wrong with you...  
>- Nigel...<br>- What he did... I'm gonna kill him ! RAW !  
>- * Laugh* Don't do this. He do karate !<br>- Oh i'm scare !  
>- * Laugh*<br>- So, you come ?  
>- If you wanna have you're coat back I don't have choice.<p>

Chad put her in his moto.

- Hold on... Angel.

Rachel hold Chad, smiled and blushed at the same time. They went away in 2 seconds. When Chad was in the front of Rach's house, she get out and kisses her hero.

- Thanks.  
>- Welcome. Tell you're mom than you've been good. And PLEASE ! don't EVER do this again.<br>- Promis. And you tell to you're girlfriend that you are... fine. - I'm fine... so went we start dating ?

She kisses him on the lips.

- Right now.  
>- Good night baby.<p>

Chad went away.

- Good night Chad...

She went in her house and all tell to her mom. In the Teen Ninja's house.

Cree: Chad ? Maurice buy us coffee. You want a cup ?  
>Chad : No thanks. Cree: Are you okay ?<br>Chad: Yes... Just tired.  
>Cree: Kk bro.<p>

Cree went away with a question mark on the top of her head (Exageration).

Rachel POV

I think Chad is not THAT bad. He is just... cute. When I undressed myself, I saw than he left me a letter.

" Dear Rachel, I know is really wierd than i say that in a letter but... I love you. We are December 25 ( Gabby : Rachel read this Febuary 14)  
>and I have no one. I thaught than if i write you a letter about how I feel for you... it will help. I'll start by the top of you. You have cute little blond dirty hair. Slowly down two blue sea eyes like the beach. You're neck is little and sweetly draw with the fingers of god. I wish I was him. I will skip your private part because I am not pervert. The only think I know is they never been touched like your diary. You're legs are slim and shy. Each times I try to tickle you... cause yes I remember, you were laughing and blushing. It was beautiful. I swear than one day, I'll hold your hands again. I'll kiss you like when we were 5. I'll tell you how much you are special and again I will hold you forever, Even if you know than forever doesn't exist. Right now, I'm crying just for written you my old and new feelings about you. Not the girl next door or the other one but you. Rachel McKenzie. The official dirty blond hair leader of the Kids Next Door. You're suppost to not talk to me but I don't care. I remember EVERYTHING ! Even when you cried because Nigel was with Lizzie or when he told you that he don't loves you. Yes, I know this. I know all of you. I read you like a book and because you're an Angel, that make this book the Bible of God. I love you. Keep that in mind and don't worry, I'll wait for you until you want me. Forever...<p>

- Chad or Numbuh 274 "

I start crying. I closed the letter and put it in her blue baby diary. I call it Chad. I pick Chad's coat and went away. I knock at the TN ( Teen Ninja) 's house. Cree answer.

- Can I talk to Chad is really important !  
>- Why should I pass you to him ?<br>- Hum...

She closed the door. I went away by crying. I hate teens exept Chad. I went to the park and I don't care if my mom yell at me again. Either way, she is gone to the club with her friends, my brother is in my grand-ma's house and my dad... was with an other girl. I hate talking about this ! I lay down. I zipped the coat of my boyfriend and felt asleep.

Chad POV

When Rachel wake-up, she was in my house. Why the hell she was there in the park ?

- Chad ?  
>- Hey...<br>- Chad I am so sorry I-  
>- Hush beautiful. I bring you here. Why were you in the park at 4 o'clock the morning ?<br>- Cree didn't make me enter. I wanted to see you. - Don't worry.

I kiss her on the lips.

- I read you're letter.  
>- Really ? So...<br>- I... didn't know you remember.  
>- Rememeber what ?<br>- Hum... About before. In the KND.

Cree open the door. I think she was spying us.

- You !  
>- Cree...<br>- Chad ! I had all my faith on you and this is how you say me thanks you ?  
>- Cree I'm not-<br>- Shut up ! Wait... you are not a KND spy ?  
>- No ! I just remember things before KND ! DAH !<br>- Oh... but she-  
>- Rachel was talking about outside of the KND like... at school or at my house ect...<br>- Wait a second, I know you ! You are the Leaduh of Kide Next Dumbs !  
>- Haha !<p>

Rachel POV

Chad pick my hand and start to run with his coat in hand. We went to the park. He bring me in a treehouse. The one I was playing with him when I was 5 and him 7. He starts kissing me.

- I love you Rachel.  
>- Chad I... I love you too.<p>

He continue. I let him do what he want. We felt asleep in each other arms. Before felted asleep, he whisper me something. Something than I will never forgot.

- Rachel, You're mine. No one can touch you exept me. Even Nigel.

The End... Or maybe. Ok the end !  
> <p>


End file.
